Gate Equals Door, I Suppose
by LitLover 101
Summary: Request one-shot for: Harry Snape-Potter AU S5TVD/S3TO Klaus Mikaelson once swore to Caroline Forbes that she would "Wind up at his door." Door. Open gate. An entryway—by any other name—will still lead to the same place, or so Klaus hopes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The **__**Vampire **__**Diaries**_**, that would be Warner Brothers, otherwise Klaroline would have happened in a BIG way.**

**Gate = Door, I**** Suppose:**

A soiree of sorts was unfolding within the confines of the Mikaelson compound. Klaus Mikaelson's lips cured into an ironic smirk. A party, to which none of his family was invited. What a pity, indeed. For his sister had betrayed him with his adopted son—said son had flown over the river, thinking this would keep Klaus' rage at bay—while Bekah enjoyed her newfound freedom.

Speaking of betrayal, Klaus' thoughts darkened as he dwelled on the absence of his unborn babe, still locked within her mother's womb. Hayley was off, scampering about with her pack, while Elijah kept an ever watchful eye over the wolf girl and Klaus felt contempt for them both.

With a sigh, Klaus moved to turn his gaze away from the newcomers who entered his domain when a head of blonde hair caught his attention. His head snapped in that direction. Not Cami.

Inhaling sharply, Klaus' fingers dug into the wrought iron metal of the railing. His heart began to pound in his chest and he felt the twinge of a genuine smile grazing his lips. For if he could not have his family by his side, there was only one other person who walked the earth he would wish to see tonight and she had just walked through his gate.

Caroline's head spun slowly. She seemed to be taking in all of the decorations and she reached for a glass of champagne from an approaching tray. Klaus took the opportunity to admire her gown. Obviously she meant for him to note her presence. He could not imagine another reason that she would wear his gown. The one he'd once presented to her, via a messenger and carefully placed inside a box, with an invite to his mother's ball.

Caroline took a sip of the champagne and smiled as someone stopped to compliment her dress. "Oh, thanks, an old friend gave it to me." Now, her eyes traveled to the balcony that Klaus stood upon, mere moments ago.

Slipping back into the darkened confines of his bedroom, Klaus darted out the door and downstairs. He exited the main house, his feet gliding around the periphery of the crowd and his eyes never left Caroline as she entered into a conversation with two out-of-town vampires. Her smile made Klaus jealous. He wished to remove her from the crowd, to pin her to a wall and kiss her until she cried his name. However, his enemies were everywhere. He could not risk being so obvious with his affections.

Diego caught sight of Caroline and one of his fellow vampire brethren convinced the vamp to make a move. "Go on, man. Before some other lucky sucker gets the girl," Diego's companion gave him a light shove.

Hissing, Klaus darted forward. Diego stopped in his tracks, a foot from his target when Diego spotted Klaus and the murderous look on Klaus' face and Diego suddenly became interested in the hors d'oeuvres.

Caroline whirled on her heel and came face-to-face with Klaus. Her lips pursed and she studied him. "Perfect, as usual," her honesty held a familiar edge of hostility, as if being perfect—in Klaus' case—were a condemnation, rather than a positive trait.

"Dance with me?" Klaus forced himself to place a question mark into his request, rather than making an assumption she would simply do what he said. He wanted her to stay, not feel a flare of irritation with him and walk out, far too soon. For whatever reasons she was here—Klaus wanted a moment to enjoy himself—before the business portion of their visit began.

"Yes." Caroline nodded and took Klaus' out-held hand. The feel of her body against his made Klaus feel at peace. He would tear the heart from anyone who obliterated this feeling.

"Are you enjoying the party, love?" Klaus inquired.

Caroline pulled back to look Klaus in the eye. "Yes. It's a nice distraction, which is why I'm here. I have a major exam next week. So, I thought I'd take a…break…" She offered Klaus a wry smile.

"Ah. And I was hoping that you'd stopped by to make good on a prediction I was hav…" Klaus rolled his eyes and dipped his head in a mock show of modesty.

"Oh?" Caroline laughed aloud as Klaus spun her closer toward the staircase leading up and back toward his bedroom. She took a lead, tugging Klaus by the hand up the stairs and inside. "You mean the prediction you made about how "Mark my words, Caroline, one day you will wind up at my door?' Hmm?" She turned to face him, her eyes full of light and her lips revealing a smile that radiated from her core.

"Something along those lines. Although you came through the gate, yes?" Klaus retorted, allowing Caroline to pull away from him and slip along the hallway. "Are you going on a tour, Caroline?"

"I thought you might want to show me around." Caroline toed the floor with one heel and then peered over her shoulder. "I only have a night before someone will notice I'm gone. I'd hate for Stefan to send out a search party, for no reason." Now, she's eying him through lowered lids and Klaus takes the bait, closing the distance and embracing her.

Caroline lets out a quiet gasp and Klaus sees the girl he saw in the woods on their one, fateful day together. She's a handful, this one and he'd give everything he had to spend eternity figuring her out. "Tour?"

"After." Klaus cries, hauling her off her feet and carrying her down the hall and to his room.

~0~

Klaus awakes to the sounds of the quiet pitter patter of bare feet traipsing through his home. He takes a moment and remembers before darting into the hall. Caroline's left heel slips into the nursery as Klaus heads after her.

"It's lovely, Klaus," Caroline says as he slips his arms around her. "Although that painting…" Klaus waits for her final conclusion. "Maybe a bit much. It's kind of scary for a baby…" She nestles her head against his neck, brushing her curls against his stubbly cheek. "Can I suggest something a little more…whimsical…maybe a unicorn, or a princess?"

"Caroline, my child will not fear this painting. It is full of her future life in New Orleans," Klaus attempted to explain, although he felt himself bristling at her comment. Not everyone could appreciate his artwork.

"At least it isn't the snowflake one." Caroline said and Klaus turned her to face him, giving her a mock glare. "Okay. Okay. Let's table the 'Art for kids' discussion' for another time." She looped her arms around his neck. "How are you, without Rebekah?" Her look of concern left Klaus rolling his eyes and slipping out of her embrace.

"Rebekah chose to defy me. Now, she is on her own. It was her choice, not mine," Klaus retorted, moving out of the door.

"But you'll let her come home. One day?" Caroline called, her feet padding back down the hall and into his room as Klaus grabbed his pants and flung them over a chair, making himself busy with the task, the wheels in his head turning and he spun on his heel.

"Has she spoken to you?" Klaus strode over, his eyes darkening as he stood over Caroline who stiffened up before his eyes, her body now inaccessible to him and comfort out of reach.

"No!" Caroline snapped, loudly, before she placed her hands in her hair. "She sent a text, saying you had a little falling out. That's all. Maybe I decided to come down here, to try to smooth things out, and because I need a time-out on my own life. Okay?" Caroline stared Klaus down until he let out a heavy sigh.

Holding out his arms, Klaus smiled when Caroline sprang at him. "As long as my sister did not ask you to come and talk to me. I'd hate to think you'd only visit me because you need something." He smirked and Caroline shook her head.

"I just needed you." Caroline kissed Klaus and he decided to put his suspicions aside, for now.

~0~

Morning light woke Klaus and he stretched, inhaling the scent of Caroline and glancing to his right. He already knew she'd slipped away, just like she did after their first time together. With a smile, Klaus fell back on the wrinkled sheets.

It was only when a heavy sigh came from the doorway that Klaus sat bolt upright to find Elijah, leaning against the doorway, a sheet of paper held between his index and forefinger like an accusation. "Please, tell me this is not portents of another ghastly affair with another witch, wolf, or vampire who shall ruin our family, brother?"

Klaus shot out of the bed, not bothering to reply before he took hold of the note. "Not this time, brother. Perhaps next." He walked past Elijah and down the stairs.

Unfolding the note, Klaus smiled. Two words that meant much more than anyone would understand.

_Thank_ _you_. Caroline's writing and Klaus folded the piece of paper and made his way through the house, a smile on his face for hours. And whenever he needed to cheer himself, in the trying months to come, he would find the note and the two simple words, a balm to his wounds.


End file.
